A Night at Magic School
Plot We get our first look at Magic School...It isn't much to look at... Script (The scene goes to SpongeBob and Sandy standing outside of a dark and gloomy castle) (It is thundering in the background and Gary is next to SpongeBob's legs) Sandy: Well, this is it! SpongeBob: Are you sure? I thought it'd look a bit more like Hogwarts... Sandy: You watch too many films. SpongeBob: What about the books? Sandy: I highly doubt that you've read the Harry Potter books... (SpongeBob and Sandy come to the front door and open it with a loud creek) (A Long wooden hallway is in front of them) SpongeBob: Well, lady's go first... (Sandy walks onto the creaky old wooden floorboards inside the hallway) Sandy: Well, it's safe... SpongeBob: Great! (SpongeBob and Gary walk into the hallway) SpongeBob: Let's find Mr. Rasulus and ask him where to go... (Mr. Rasulus comes down from the roof and appears in front of them) Mr. Rasulus: You made it....That's good. Sandy: Um, where should we go now? Mr. Rasulus: You should go to bed....It's late...You should sleep. SpongeBob: Ok. See ya tomorrow! Mr. Rasulus: That's a nice snail you've got there....I think you'll love Mr. Teagle...He loves his snails... (Gary jumps up into SpongeBob's Hands) SpongeBob: He's very wary of new people...He'll get used to it though. (Mr. Rasulus pets Gary's shell as Gary shivers) Mr. Rasulus: There, there...There's no reason to be scared...We're all nice here...Now you really should get some sleep. The first day is always the hardest day... (SpongeBob and Sandy walk into a long room full of sleeping students) Sandy: There are our beds... SpongeBob: Oh, um...That looks...Comfy... Sandy: Yeah... (SpongeBob and Sandy get into their beds and Gary lies down next to the bed) SpongeBob: Well, good night Sandy... Sandy: Good night SpongeBob....See you in the morning... SpongeBob: See you in the morning too... (1 Hour Later) (Sandy, SpongeBob and Gary are sleeping in their beds as the door to the room creeks open letting a bit of light inside) (A Shadowy Figure is in the hallway holding a torch) (SpongeBob wakes up and see's the figure run off) SpongeBob: What the?...That can't be good... (SpongeBob climbs out of bed and walks out of the door) (The Door to the Vet's Room is open and the lights are on) SpongeBob: Hello? Is anybody there?... (SpongeBob walks into the room as there is no answer) (The Room is full of Snail's in cages meowing) SpongeBob: Oh my... (The Snails are all containing parts from each other) SpongeBob: They've been experimented on! (SpongeBob walks over to the desk and picks up a picture of Snellie) SpongeBob: Hey, that's Squidward's old snail... (A Picture of Gary is underneath the picture of Snellie) SpongeBob: AH! That's Gary! (Mr. Rasulus walks into the room) Mr. Rasulus: What are you doing in here? You should be in bed... SpongeBob: What am I doing in here? Oh, well...I thought I heard Gary here and I came to check the room out... Mr. Rasulus: Really? Here's your pet... (Mr. Rasulus gives SpongeBob Gary) SpongeBob: Oh there you are you pesky thing! Hehe, I'll be going to bed now...Bye! (SpongeBob runs out of the room and runs back into his bed) SpongeBob: Sandy....Psst, Sandy! (Sandy wakes up and turns over to face SpongeBob) Sandy: What is it SpongeBob? I'm trying to get some sleep... SpongeBob: I think Mr. Rasulus is hiding something... Sandy: Why? Is it because he's a vampire? SpongeBob: Woah! Hey! What?! Sandy: SpongeBob, of course he's a vampire...The Cape, The Fangs and the blood on his fangs...He's obviously a vampire... SpongeBob: You can't just jump to conclusions like that! Sandy: Ok, what do you think he's hiding? SpongeBob: Something in the basement...It had the lights on when I ran back in here...He'd come from in there...What would anyone being doing in a basement at this time?! Sandy: *Sighs* Let's check then... (The scene goes to SpongeBob and Sandy walking down the steps into the basement) Sandy: I bet you that nothing is going on... SpongeBob: And if I'm right? Sandy: We'll go home! SpongeBob: Great! (SpongeBob walks into the room at the bottom) (A Glowing black ring is on a stand at the other side of the room) SpongeBob: What's that?... (Sandy steps into the room too) Sandy: I don't know...It looks dangerous... SpongeBob: Hm, there's only one way to find out... (SpongeBob touches the ring the screen fades out to darkness and the episode ends) References *SpongeBob and Sandy speak about Hogwarts and the Harry Potter books in the first scene. Category:Magic School Category:Magic School Episodes Category:Drama Category:Comedy Category:Cosmobo Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:2015